BTS Jungkook X Reader Magic Cookies
by LordFaru
Summary: Would you be ready to eat magical something, if it meant you could meet the man of your dreams?


A shivering breath escapes y/n's lips. Maybe standing out here wasn't such brilliant idea. December 25th, Christmas. A wonderful time across the globe to be spent with loved ones. Sadly for our protagonist, she was alone.

If not waiting for a gentlemen who lost the valued track of time or forgot where they were meet, Now we all know of the great memories of our counterparts. Why was she out here patiently begging the sky to turn her into a popsicle?

A few days earlier, y/n casually browsing the internet and wasting her time. She accepted long ago the fact she's a disappointment, who's looking ways for to be more disappointing.

A small bakery to be closing soon set up an add. It was very weird, why would a closing business sponsor an add? Not exactly well in the business head, probably why they're being closed.

The add was for cookies. Just plain old Chico chips wrapped in plastic and tied with a red ribbon. A nice old grandma logo. Very creative on their part.

 _ **Eat for a chance to be with the one your heart desires…**_

Why, whenever these Holidays come, these peeps will come up with the cheesiest line their dumb heads could find.

 ** _Whether, they're dead, we'll reunite you._**

Yeah, by killing me too so I can be with them? Some reunion.

 ** _Whether, they're famous, we'll get you in their room._**

Wtf.

Worst part is people who actually believe them.

Like Ew.

4:02 am.

The cruel icy winds didn't have an ounce of mercy for the girl. The small bakery behind her finally lit up. The lights insides not the bakery.

All this suffering for a small chance. She knocked on the door. Nobody came. Frustrated now, y/n might have a pure heart but she is no Angel.

She pounded on the door with all her remaining strength her gloved up hand could manage. It missed though.

The door opened the exact moment. Something happened. Right now, she standing inside the shop.

Y/n didn't remember walking in.  
Nor did she remember being in this dress.

When she left home at the devil's hour. Y/n made sure to pack herself up as she would straight be storming into battle with the brisk weather.

The silk on her body went out of her head as she saw the weird interior design.

A bakery which has a **bed** in the middle of it?

What's the bed for though.

A bakery from the outside and a bedroom from in.

Where are my **cookies**? Were the first thing in the mind.

The sound of the door opening chimed in. Some rustling noises were heard. A few moments later the door shut close.

Seems like whoever opened it forgot to close. Questions one by one lined up in y/n thoughts who just passed it off as some magical shit taking place.

Who was this person and how will they feel about having a stranger who somehow got teleported here as a guest?

Anxious wait was over, as the melodic sound of someone having trouble to open the bedroom door.

Was it locked? No.

Finally they managed to open it and the person presented y/n with his grace.

 _Yum._

Her first thoughts were of course. **Abbs**. She knew already from that moment who it is.

Staring at the masterpiece of a man in front. He still hasn't notice her since, trying to take off that shirt which got stuck between his Brunet hair.

Y/n didn't mind the show.

biting her lower lip in anticipation, when will the reveal come?

Here it was. He got rid of the annoying shirt.

Now look up bae.

Lifting his face up. Y/n screamed. Not in the way you thought though.

His delicacy of a body, fluffy hair… but why it was the bloody grandma from the logo?

As y/n's heart and mind were in a debate to see who was flabbergasted more.

Our heroine woke up. Sweating and out of breath. Having a crazy dream she couldn't comprehend, no it more of a nightmare.

"You okay there?" A sexy groggy voice asked. Stretching his arms he sat up with you. Eyes switched from annoyed to concerned.

"No I am not, I don't know what in the devil's weird pancake I had for a dream!" y/n raised her voice as if it'll make everything better.

Scratch that it did felt better.

 **Halt.**

One more question.

Why is **jungkook** in my bed?

"ah for fuck's sake, would ya just shut up already!" a voice roared. This man was beyond annoyed now.

"She can't hear ya, asshat" the voice in front yelled.

"yeah yeah. Who the hell is this guy, jungkook whatever she keeps mumbling about" the man carrying y/n asked.

"One of those kpop shit stuff, flower boys who stir up these dumbheads minds" the other one replied.

"those caked up guys, putting on makeup and stuff like girls do. Ain't really real men" mumbled guy A.

"thank the guy, we got this one cause of him. Magic cookies that let ya meet the one you want, not a lie though she probs happy somewhere with him in the head" both guys laughed as they took y/n's drugged body with them god knows where.

Maybe trying out those cookies wasn't such a great idea after all.

 **Would you be ready to do the same if you could meet the man of your dreams?**

_  
 **Author's Note:**

[ Don't follow random stuff at unreasonable hours from the internet, which you might land somewhere certainly no one would want to be]

[Comment if you want part 2] 


End file.
